The present invention relates to mapping and obscuring digital representations of a number of user accounts, and more specifically, to mapping and obscuring digital representations of a number of user accounts on a social network map.
A social network is a network based application to enable a user to create a user account. Once the user account is created, the user establishes connections with other users, such as friends, family, and colleagues in an online environment. Further, once the user is connected with other users, the user may share information, in the form of messages, with each of the other users on the social network system by uploading pictures, updating personal information, updating status information, commenting on other user's information, among other activities.